Cuando Menos lo Espere
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: —¿Quién lo diría de Hinata y Naruto? ¿No? —sonrió con jovialidad, feliz por su amigo. —Tal parece que Naruto nos ha dejado atrás, ¿No, Sakura? ¿Acaso no deberíamos apresurarnos por alcanzarlo? —cuestione, descolocándola por completo. [Después del Manga 699]


**Cuando menos lo espere**

* * *

><p>— ¿Sakura? —Su asombro ante mi llamado fue notorio, provocando que un sin número de libros cayeran de sus brazos y me observará tal y como si una fan recién se encontrará con su ídolo.<p>

Pero… ¿Realmente Sakura se sentía así cada que la tenía cerca?

Quizás, quizás en la superficialidad pudiera pensarse que era de esa forma, pero incluso yo podía ser testigo de la pequeña desconfianza que bailaba en sus ojos, una que provocaba que se mordiera sus labios; tal y como si reprimiera sus instintos, tal y como si atará a su corazón y evitará entregármelo por completo.

No sabía del porqué pero, de la forma más extraña, tal gesto había comenzado a afectarme desde hacía meses. Exactamente 3 semanas.

En más de una ocasión desee que ella me olvidará, que dejará de admirarme y borrará de su mente todos aquellos sentimientos que sentía por mí, pero ahora deseaba todo lo opuesto: No quería dejar de ocupar un espacio en su corazón.

— ¿Q-que necesitas Sasuke? Ya se te está haciendo costumbre aparecerte por acá, ¿no? —Se esmeraba en parecer indiferente y esquiva. Sonreí ante un atisbo de diversión en dicho gesto: atraparla en medio de su mentira tenía su gracia.

Si ella se ataba de manos, yo me encargaría de desatarla.

—He estado viniendo aquí porque quiero sortear mis opciones—Sakura se sonrojó ante esto y me vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quizás mal interpretando mis palabras—Kakashi hablo con el consejo cuando le pedí asilo nuevamente en la aldea. Aparentemente no podré volver a ejercer como ninja en la aldea a menos que me gane su confianza, lo que me lleva a tener que realizar un servicio social por al menos dos meses bajo vigilancia—torcí los ojos ante el recuerdo. Finalmente después de dos años reordenando mi mente había decidido volver y… ¿ahora me salían con esto? Era una humillación. Pero claro, yo haría que valiera la pena. Dos años fuera me dieron mucho tiempo para pensar, para pensar en mi hermano, mis padres, los Uchiha, el equipo 7…en Sakura.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿Estás considerando la idea de realizar tu servicio social en el hospital? —carraspeó y se agachó a recoger los libros sobre el suelo con torpeza, pero yo fui más rápido que ella. —Vaya, parece que ya te adaptaste al nuevo brazo ¿eh? —rio nerviosamente ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros y se pasó la mano por su nuca.

—Adaptarme a nuevas cosas nunca se me ha dificultado—Llevaba dos semanas desde que Tsunade y Sakura me habían dado un nuevo brazo a partir de las células de Hashirama y realmente era como si nunca hubiese perdido mi brazo izquierdo.

—Lo entiendo, adaptarte es tu fuerte. Es por eso que no se te hace difícil alejarte de tus amigos e irte de la aldea—se reincorporó repentinamente molesta. Enarque una ceja, sus palabras eran recriminatorias.

— ¿De verdad lo ves de esa forma? Si es así, creo que debo de comenzar a establecerme, ¿no te parece? —

Mis palabras la descolocaron y un fuerte rubor adorno sus mejillas.

—A-ah s-si s-supongo—Comenzaba a pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con la novia de Naruto ya estaba afectando a Sakura, ahora no podía parar de tartamudear cuando hablaba con ella. A diferencia de años atrás, y cuando sucedía con Karin, esta vez ya no me fastidiaba ver el efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres, claro, solo con Sakura. Últimamente ponerla nerviosa se había convertido en un atractivo que deseaba ver más seguido. Comenzaba a comprender al inmaduro Naruto en sus años de genin: Sakura era realmente hermosa, ella poseía un encanto único. —Así que… ¿Entonces harás el servicio social en el hospital? —retomo la compostura y cambio rápidamente de tema, sonriendo con seguridad y aparentando padecer de un serio caso de bipolaridad. ¿A cuántos estados de ánimos podía pasar de un momento a otro? —Pero déjame decirte que…—levanto su dedo y me señalo advertidamente—Que no la tendrás fácil por aquí, ni porque en el pasado hayamos formado parte del mismo equipo tendré consideración contigo, ¿Me entiendes? Debes llegar a partir de las 7 de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni menos; Deberás cumplir con todas las asignaciones sin rechistar de mí, shizune o mi maestra Tsunade; También debes sonreír y ser amable con los pacientes, porque a la primera que te vea siendo antipático con uno de ellos yo…—y continúo enlistando las reglas que debería de seguir de ahora en adelante. Sakura parecía ensimismada en su propio mundo, aparentemente disfrutando introducirme a su preciado entorno laboral, después de todo era una ninja médico, se tomaba su trabajo en serio y bien que lo hacía de maravilla. Los libros que cargaba entre mis manos eran la prueba de que Sakura aun ahora continuaba estudiando para superarse asimisma.

Era extraño como su personalidad tan dócil se había convertido en aquella intrépida y segura Sakura. Aquella que había superado a su maestra y que actualmente podría catalogarse como la mejor Kunoichi después de Tsunade Senju. ¿Cuándo se había convertido tan fuerte?

Estaba claro que me había perdido de muchas cosas durante mi estadía fuera de la aldea como ninja renegado, y en medio de mi afán por romper lazos.

¿Lazos?

Si me detenía a pensar en ello, gran parte de mi vida me encargue de romper todo aquello que me atará a las personas, todo aquello que doliera, no pudiendo confiar en la humanidad luego de perder a mi familia a manos de mi hermano.

Era doloroso incluso recordar el cómo trate de matarla en más de una ocasión en mi afán por borrar el pasado que el equipo 7 representaba para mí, estaba totalmente cegado por el odio como para incluso acabar con las únicas personas que significaban algo para mí. Simplemente no merecía su perdón, ni siquiera una mirada suya, más aún una sonrisa como aquella que me regalaba en ese momento. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla? Nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué por más que deseé romper todo lazo con ella siguió insistiendo en mí? ¿Por qué no temía declarar su amor hacia mi cuando estuve cegado por el odio?

¿Por qué?

Esas fueran preguntas que me atosigaron durante mi travesía por el mundo luego de la cuarta guerra ninja. Porque no solo fue Naruto quien siempre estuvo siempre a mi lado, Sakura también lo estuvo. Tanto ella como Naruto nunca hicieron esfuerzo alguno por romper sus lazos conmigo. A pesar de que en su dado momento Sakura tuviera la resolución de matarme, fue con la intención de salvarme de mis pecados aún al coste de su propia alma.

No negaría que sentía una punzada de celos cuando consideraba la idea de que lo hiciera por Naruto, ¿acaso ella habría sentido algo por él? ¿Acaso le había dejado el camino libre a Hinata por no considerarse suficiente para Naruto? ¿Acaso su amor por mí era un simple capricho?

— ¿Qué tal le va a Naruto con Hyuga? —le cuestione ante la quisquillosa duda.

De inmediato sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. —Demasiado bien para tratarse del torpe de Naruto, ¿Quién lo diría de Hinata y Naruto? ¿No? Ambos son los primeros en emparejarse de los novatos. Y no creerás lo que ese idiota hizo la primera vez que…—

—Tal parece que Naruto nos ha dejado atrás, ¿No Sakura? ¿Acaso no deberíamos apresurarnos por alcanzarlos? — la interrumpí, descolocándola por completo.

—S-supongo, el p-problema sería encontrarme un pretendiente que me guste—Me vio y rápidamente bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, nuevamente ruborizada.

Ella aún sentía algo por mí. No había duda de ello, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Compartimos el mismo problema—

Levanto su miraba y rio, llevándose una mano hacia su boca y tratando de reprimir la risa de sus labios. ¿Qué le parecía divertido?

¿Acaso comenzaba a sufrir de una pubertad atrasada a mis 19 años? ¿Acaso mantenerme ajeno al sexo femenino durante toda mi vida ahora me pasaba factura?

¿Por qué mi rostro comenzaba a arder repentinamente ante la imagen de una Sakura riéndose de mí?

.

.

_Cuando menos lo espere, tú viniste hacia mí._

_Habían sido un sin número de situaciones que de una u otra forma debieron haberme alejado de tú lado, pero más que eso, fue lo que nos unió._

_Se lo que otros pensarían de mí, ¨Débil, obsesionada o irracional¨_

_Se lo que otros pensarían de nuestro amor ¨Unilateral, masoquista…o forzado¨_

_Pero al final solo importa mi opinión, tú opinión, nuestra opinión._

_Y es gracias a ello que puedo levantarme todos los días sin cuestionarme ¨ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?¨_

_Es gracias a ello que finalmente pude ver mi amor correspondido y escuchado de tus labios aquellas simples palabras: ¨Te amo¨_

_Si alguien me cuestiona sobre mi pasado o tú pasado, yo diría que no me arrepiento de cada una de las cosas que hice por ti. Acaso, ¿Amar no implica acciones desbordadas de locura?_

_Sakura_

Sonreí en la penumbra al leer esa pequeña nota que Sakura había dejado en mi puerta un día antes de nuestra tan ¨criticada¨ boda. Al final de cuentas no habían importado los errores del pasado, pues nuestra prioridad había sido el amor que ambos sentíamos por el otro.

Nunca encontraría las palabras correctas para agradecerle al equipo 7 todo lo que hizo por mí: Naruto me había enseñado el afecto hacia un amigo-hermano, Kakashi el afecto hacia un maestro, y Sakura…el amor hacia una mujer, el deseo de compartir mi vida y formar una familia.

Me reincorpore y emprendí mi camino de vuelta a casa, con dos personas en mente: Sakura y Sarada, las mujeres de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando menos lo espere escribí este pequeño one shot!<strong>

**Quedo sencillo y corto, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

**A pesar de que sea una Naruhina empedernida, mi personaje favorito es Sasuke y no pude evitar escribir esto una vez que comencé.****Lo curioso de todo era que tenía la intención de escribir mi primer naruhina no AU, Que cosas ¿no? XD**

**En parte me motivo el hecho de que me molesta lo mucho que se esta hablando del final de Naruto, de que el SasuSaku es mucho mas ilógico que el NaruHina! What?! Ambas parejas no tienen el desarrollo que todos hubiésemos deseado pero eso no las hace para nada crack -.- Además, no hace falta decir que el manga es shonen aunque The Last parezca un tanto shojo para muchos :/ Diosss, primero se quejaban de que no habia romance y ahora es que hay mucho? **

**Que Sasuke quiso matar a Sakura? Si, todos lo sabemos, **pero se explica que Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales cuando estaba cegado por el odio (Digo, el manga dejo claro que todos los Uchihas padecen de cierta condición de locura temporal XD)**También se debe tomar en cuenta que las personas cambian y merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿O acaso merecen la soledad de por vida? ¿De verdad Sasuke se debía condenar a ese destino? Él tenia derecho a enamorarse, ¿y porque no de Sakura que no era una total desconocida? ¿Donde esta lo ilógico entonces? **

**Y hay incluso quienes dicen que Sakura amaba a Naruto y que le dejo el camino libre a Hinata, no puedo creerlo. Simplemente hay personas que olvidan la ultima confesión de sakura mangas antes del final. Sakura siempre fue devota a Sasuke, el mismo Kishimoto lo dijo -.-**

**En fin. La he pasado en grande con todas las cosas que se escuchan por ahi, en parte me ha ayudado a superar que Naruto termino T.T**

**Espero que haya quedado mas o menos decente hehe Soy nueva en este fandom y mas aun en escribir cosas del mundo nija, como ya dije :D**

**Saludos! :D**

** ¡El SasuSaku & NaruHina son canon!**


End file.
